The present invention relates to a rotating tool storage cabinet having peg board type walls adapted to receive a plurality of hooks for supporting tools and the like. Behind each of the walls is a metal plate which is pressed adjacent the associated wall to lock the hooks in place, whereby sturdy support for the tools is provided.